


The Weapons Room

by olivemartini



Series: Kit's Explorations of the Institutes, With the Help of Ty [3]
Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit picks out his weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weapons Room

"I have to pick one of these?"

Kit was in the training room, turning in a circle as he stared at all the weapons lining the walls.  It seemed to be a very dangerous room to be in, considering that California was a state prone to earthquakes and there were many pointy things dangling from the walls.  "Well, ideally you would be able to handle any of these, but most shadowhunters have a weapon that they favor above everything else."

Kit reached out to run a finger along the flat of a blade.  His father had never let him handle any of the weapons that he traded, let alone teach Kit how to use them.  Despite that, Kit could rattle off the names of almost everything in the room, having had worked with the different items that had found their way into his father's hand when no one was looking.  There was something beautiful about them, knowing something so small can lend him enough power to take a life (or save it, as Julian said shadowhunters did).  His father had done everything he could to suppress this part of KIt -an untrained shadowhunter was easier to hide, he supposed- but from the moment Kit picked up the bow and arrow he knew it was meant for him.  

Ty raised an eyebrow, surprised.  "That's it?"

"Is this bad?"  Kit hesitated, his hand wavering over the bundle of feather tipped arrows he was just about to pick up.  Had he failed his first test at being a shadowhunter already?  "Should I have chosen something else?"

"No, it's fine.  It's just that it's more of a defensive weapon than an offensive."  Kit gave him a blank look in return, not knowing the difference.  "It means you cover the other fighters in your group.  Make sure they don't get hurt."

"So I stay back from the fight?"  Kit put the bow back down.  He could fight. 

"Not necessarily.  And some of the greatest warriors use the bow and arrow.  Alec Lightwood, for one.  That's his favorite weapon and he saved the world." 

Kit bit the inside of his lip before picking it up again.  It's not like he had anything to prove.  They were probably all expecting him to be horrible anyways.  "What's your weapon?"

Ty laughed, a sound that Kit had only heard a few times before.  "My brain, obviously."  But then his face fell, a barely perceptible change.  "I don't really have one.  I'm not a normal shadowhunter."

Kit didn't really need to be told that, but he thought it was a bit harsh to hear out loud.


End file.
